


The One Where Sam And Bucky Wake Up Wade-less

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBuckyPool Ficlets [2]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Food Fight, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, and its WONDERFUL, in a my boyfriends are assholes way, not in a bad way, sam and wade and bucky are in love, sambuckypool, sorry its late ao3 wasnt let me uplaod it, valentine's day fic, wade is a sweetheart who deserves better to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Bucky and Sam wake up and Wade isn't in bed. Bucky is cold and grumpy, so they go investigate and find Wade in the kitchen making pancakes. Lots and lots of pancakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for V day and then i couldn't upload it for like three days after and so i gave up! happy late Valentine's Day my darlings! I hope everyone is enjoying their discount chocolates! <3

“Cold.” Is all Sam hears mumbled into his side as Bucky snuggles closer to him, he moved his fingers against Bucky’s hair.

“Hmm?” Sam hums, still mostly asleep.

“M’cold.” Bucky grumbles again, pressing his face harder into Sam’s skin.

“Mmm?” Sam hummed again, hearing Bucky but not really hearing him.

“My ass is cold.” Bucky growled grumpily into Sam’s side, his fingers brushing over Sam’s ribs as he wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer. Sam blinked his eyes hard, sleep finally falling away a bit.

“Well where’s your blanket?” He said quietly, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand.

“I didn’t need a blanket, I had a Wade.” Bucky mumbled, his lips moving against Sam’s skin and making him shiver. Sam snorted.

“Then pull him back on top of you.” Sam said, his eyes still closed as he leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Sam heard the sound of Bucky’s hand patting the mattress as he reached out for Wade, then he was groaning into Sam.

“Gone.” Bucky said, then lifted his head up and looked at Sam, Sam smiled down at him. He was looking up at Sam with sad puppy eyes. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head a little, then moved his finger down Bucky’s nose slowly before pressing hard and making Bucky scrunch his face up and pull back a little, making a little noise in his throat.

“You wanna go find him?” Sam asked, Bucky nodded and waited for Sam to sit up before rolling off the bed. He stood looking around the floor for a minute, turning in a circle.

“Shirt.” He said sadly, looking a little lost. Sam grabbed one of his own shirts and threw it to Bucky. Bucky smiled at him and pulled it over his head.

They took turns in the bathroom and were heading out the bedroom door when they heard the singing. Bucky stopped and side eyed Sam. Sam rolled his eyes and they walked to the kitchen. They rounded the corner and Sam saw Wade, standing at the stove in his underwear, they were covered in little hearts. Sam and Bucky each had a pair just like it, Wade had gotten them for all the three of them.

Sam’s eyes moved off of Wade and realized that the kitchen was full of pancakes. And when he says full, he means full, the counters were covered, chocolate chip ones, blueberry ones, strawberry ones, ones shaped like hearts. Sam wasn’t completely sure that there were plates underneath them, his instincts told him no, simply because it was Wade who was cooking. Wade went into a high note as he belted out “angel of the morning” while swaying back and forth and then flipping a pancake high in the air. Sam turned and looked at Bucky to see him smiling.

Sam loved when he smiled like that, Wade was one of very few people that could make him smile that way, his eyes shining and his lips parting just enough to see his teeth.  Sam could make him smile that way too, but it was always nice to have some else there too, to not be the only one making Bucky happy. Bucky was watching Wade’s back with that smile, then Wade spun around as he danced and apparently he hadn’t heard them because he screamed loudly as the pan in his hand flew through the air. Bucky laughed, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

“Holy shit sticks!” Wade yelled, his hand resting on his chest.

“Umm…how long have you been standing there?” he asked, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes at them.

“Long enough to watch you wiggling your little ass in those heart covered underwear.” Sam said, Wade looked down quickly and then looked back up with a smile.

“Long enough for my ass to be cold because you left us in bed.” Bucky said grumpily. Sam smirked a little, knowing full well that Bucky had just been smiling and laughing. Wade smiled at him.

“I’d be more than happy to warm you back up. You just bring that ass right on over here.” Wade said, giving Bucky his best sultry look and a come hither motion with his finger. Bucky deepened his frown as he looked at Wade, Sam snorted and shook his head. Wade looked to Sam.

“Is he gonna be a grumpy butt all day because of this?” Wade asked, his voice teasing. Sam nodded slowly.

“Most likely. To be fair, nobody likes waking up to a cold ass.” Sam said flatly, crossing his arms. Wade wobbled his head side to side as he looked up to the ceiling.

“Shit, you’re right. I’m sorry!!” he yelled and then jumped over the pan and spilled pancakes on the ground and walked over to Bucky, making grabby hands the whole way there. He pulled Bucky in by the hips and kissed his nose gently.

“I made pancakes for you. It was a gesture of love…but I think it may have gotten out of hand.” Wade said, clearly trying to coax a smile out of Bucky, Bucky wasn’t having it. Sam moved closer, rubbing Bucky’s back and making him shiver.

“See I meant to make some and then bring them back to bed. But I just get so caught up. I fucking love making pancakes. It really shouldn’t be as fun as it is. See so it’s really not my fault. It was…” he paused and gasped for dramatic effect.

“The pancakes.” He said, his voice dropping low like he was afraid the pancakes filling the kitchen would hear him. He pressed closer to Bucky’s front as Sam moved around to press close to his back. Sam saw the corner of Bucky’s mouth twitch and moved his hands down to cover Wade’s on Bucky’s hips.

“Oh! Was that twitch? It was! I saw that, come on gimme a smile! I know you want to I saw it juuuust…here.” Wade said, leaning forward and kissing the corner of Bucky’s mouth quickly before pulling back.

“Plus,” he started, moving his eyes to Sam and then back to Bucky.

“You’ve got Sam warming your ass now. That make you happy? Huh? Little bit happy with Sam on your ass?” Wade prompted, his voice going high. Bucky’s mouth twitched again and then he was smiling. Wade smiled back then ‘booped’ Bucky’s nose and turned away. Bucky made a noise of protest and pulled him back, pulling him close again and snuggling close. Bucky liked to be warm, always.

“He’s so needy.” Wade whispered to Sam over Bucky’s shoulder. Sam nodded and was rewarded by Wade kissing his cheek.

“Gah! And handsy.” Wade said when Bucky grabbed his ass hard and then smiled when Wade looked at him with his mouth dropped open.

“You made us pancakes?” Bucky asked quietly, as Sam snaked his arms around to Bucky’s front and moved his thumb against Bucky’s stomach, Bucky leaned back into him.

“Yes sir I did. For Valentine’s Day! To show my everlasting love for you both. Also I made lots of flavors cuz I didn’t know which ones you liked best. Also also I tried to make heart shaped ones, and some of them look good. But some of them look like what I would like if I fucked a bowl of tapioca pudding and then fell in a blender. And so I’m-“ He cut off when Bucky put his hand over his mouth.

“Two things.” Bucky said, holding up two fingers, Wade’s eyes moved from Bucky’s face to his fingers and then back again before he nodded.

“One, don’t talk about yourself like that, we’ve been through that right?” Bucky asked, Wade rolled his eyes.

“Hey, don’t roll your eyes at him. We have been through it. You’re beautiful.” Sam cut in, Bucky nodded.

“And two. Thank you for the pancakes. They…there are a lot of them.” Bucky said, smiling as he looked around at the counter behind Wade. Bucky lowered his hand and then pulled Wade into a kiss.

“They smell good too.” Sam said, kissing Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky pulled away from Wade and looked at Sam.

“They do yeah, it’s like…I can’t pin the smell down…it’s like, pancakes mixed with something else…” Bucky said slowly, looking like he was trying hard to think of something. Sam sniffed the air dramatically and nodded.

“Hmm… yeah what is that? Do you smell that Wade?” Sam asked, looking at him over Bucky’s shoulder. Wade narrowed his eyes and took a sniff.

“No, all I smell is pancakes and y-“ he froze as Bucky shoved one of the pancakes into his face slowly.

“You two.” Wade finished, hanging his head as the pancake slid off his face and hit the floor with a splat. He bought his hand up to his face and wiped away as many little pieces as he could while Sam and Bucky laughed at him. He looked up at them slowly.

“Really? I slave away all morning to make you breakfast and express my love, and you shove that gesture of love in my face? Really?” he asked, his voice doing that over dramatic thing it does when he’s being…himself. Sam loved it. Sam and Bucky both nodded at him.

“Okay fine. I see how it is. You wanna do this? Let’s fuckin do this.” Wade said, his voice going low as he grabbed a handful of pancakes off the counter behind him. Sam and Bucky laughed and then ducked as Wade let the pancakes fly.

Sam grabbed his own fistful and threw them, they made a nice little thumping noise as they hit Wade in the back of the head. Bucky threw a handful from the other side of the kitchen, hitting Wade in the chest.

“Oh come on!?! You’re teaming up on me!?! How’s that fair!?!” Wade yelled, grabbing the spatula he had shoved into the waistband of his underwear and holding it like sword, smacking at the pancakes flying at him from both sides of the kitchen. He hit one that Bucky threw and it flew back and hit Bucky square in the face.

“Ha!” Wade yelled, pointing at Bucky.

“Aww.” He said seconds later when Bucky threw another one and hit him in the face again. He dropped down low and scrambled behind the island.

“Listen! I just wanted to make food and show my love! I don’t deserve this!” He yelled over the laughter filling the kitchen.

“Okay fine. Truce.” Bucky said, standing up slowly, he and Sam both walking over and then falling onto the floor next to Wade.

“We really done? Can I put down my weapon?” Wade asked, still clutching the spatula. Bucky laughed again and nodded.

“Yeah. We’re done. So…breakfast?” he asked, looking between Sam and Wade. They looked at each other and then back to Bucky.

“Sounds good.”

“Fucking finally.”

They said at the same time.

They stood up and Wade grabbed some plates, shoveling pancakes onto each of them and then pouring syrup all over them. They sat on the floor, surrounded in pancakes, both full ones and pieces from the fight. Sam watched Bucky lean into Wade’s side and eye the strawberry pancake he was cutting into pieces and taking huge bites of. Wade raised his eyebrows at Bucky and motioned for him to have some, Bucky stabbed a piece with his fork and took a bite, humming with pleasure as he chewed, then smiling that genuinely happy smile again.

Sam felt his chest fill with warmth as he watched them, eating his own pancakes slowly. They’d somehow fallen into this weird rhythm with each other. And that rhythm had Bucky smiling more often, even starting food fights. And sure, sometimes he’d be grumpy, waking up with a cold ass, but Sam was pretty sure it was worth it.  


End file.
